


no need to fear it, you’re not alone

by blackandblue13



Series: some jatp one-shots bc i'm emo [10]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, Reggie Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), like they could definitely be happier but at least they're not as sad anymore, well not necessarily a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandblue13/pseuds/blackandblue13
Summary: When he manages to slow his breath, he hears Luke murmuring into his ear. Reggie is with him and Alex. They’re in the studio. It’s 2020. He’s safe. They’re all safe.They always keep him safe.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: some jatp one-shots bc i'm emo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969249
Comments: 24
Kudos: 325





	no need to fear it, you’re not alone

**Author's Note:**

> this is set after 01x09 uhh yeah
> 
> also alex/willie in relation to the alex/luke/reggie nonsense i can’t stop writing? uhh well alex can have a third boyfriend (as a treat) (willie isn’t in this he’s mentioned once but i felt the need to Clarify) 
> 
> enjoy, gamers

**2020.**

After a very busy morning — if one considers “commenting on a grown man’s photography skills even though he can’t hear those comments in the first place” as “busy” — Reggie poofs into the studio a few feet away from a half-asleep Luke, sprawled on the couch. 

Reggie is about to head up to the loft so Luke can rest peacefully when he hears Luke’s voice calling him over. He reaches out a hand, beckoning Reggie to lay down with him — and Reggie listens, of course. He’s sure he’s about to fall off the couch until Luke slips an arm around his waist, ensuring his safety. 

They lay staring at each other for far too long, Luke smiling and scanning his face, as if he’s memorizing it. Their noses graze, and when Reggie smiles, he can feel Luke’s breath on him, letting out the softest of chuckles. And then he closes the distance between them, planting a chaste kiss on Reggie’s lips. When Luke pulls away, raising his eyebrows, silently asking permission before continuing, Reggie nods. 

Luke tugs him back in, maneuvering Reggie on top to straddle his waist as they continue kissing. His hands travel upwards, effortlessly pushing off Reggie’s leather jacket, letting it fall to the ground. They trail back down, exploring every inch of his body, as if Luke didn’t already know it by heart, pausing when he finds the hem of Reggie’s shirt. 

The two of them separate at the sound of the garage door opening. Luke sits up against the arm of the couch and when Reggie tries to get up, Luke pulls him down and into his lap, his chest pressing against Reggie’s back. A sleepy Luke equals a more affectionate Luke — if that’s even possible, given his usual, cuddly state. 

And it’s not like they would’ve been _caught_. Ever since the night they played the Orpheum, they can be seen by Lifers, as long as Julie is around. She can touch them, but they still phase through everyone else. And right now, she’s at school. 

Alex enters, looking as distraught as he had earlier that morning. He had been searching Los Angeles, nearby cities, and even looked up Justin Bieber, all in hopes of finding Willie, who seems to have fallen off the face of the planet. 

“No luck?” Luke asks, wrapping his arms around Reggie’s torso, drawing him impossibly closer. 

Alex shakes his head, then joins them on the couch. “Can we watch something?” he asks, already picking up the remote. 

“Yeah, anything,” Reggie says, trying to keep his voice steady as Luke peppers kisses on the back of his neck. 

Alex chooses a mystery show Julie had introduced the week before — Buzzfeed Unsolved — which adds to the supernatural vibes that are always present, considering that the guys are, well, ghosts. 

He kisses both boys on the cheek, then readjusts himself so his head rests on Reggie’s thigh and his arms drape over both boys’ legs. Once he settles in, Reggie runs his fingers through Alex’s hair. 

As much as he loves his boyfriends, Reggie _still_ isn’t used to so much affection. His parents weren’t very open about it, especially since they spent most of their time fighting. So, Reggie doesn’t exactly remember the last time he got a hug from either of them (if it happened at all). An “I love you” or “I’m proud of you” was seldom heard. 

On the complete opposite end of the spectrum, Luke can’t go more than a few minutes without reminding his boys how much they mean to him — whether it’s cuddling on the couch, words of adoration, or a simple look overflowing with fondness. 

…which leads to Reggie occasionally tuning out the surrounding world in order to concentrate on his boyfriends. More specifically, right now. Between Alex on top of him and Luke focusing on one spot on the back of his neck, Reggie is having trouble paying attention to the show on the TV. When he _does_ manage to get back into it, he flinches. 

One of the hosts is explaining a story of a couple whose fight had turned violent. It’s only mentioned briefly, it’s too vague for him to find a parallel, but it’s enough to make Reggie’s thoughts drift. 

His mind jumps to his parents. How bad their fights were getting right before he ran away. How much worse they probably got when they found out he died. 

Reggie wasn’t there to protect his mom. He has no idea where either of his parents are now, and the guilt clouds his brain every time he thinks of how much he _doesn’t_ want to learn their outcomes. He hopes they finally got the divorce that was threatened on countless occasions. But his hopes aren’t enough. What if they’re still together, still miserable in each other’s company? Or worse, what if they’re _happy_ , now without the burden of a son, the only reason their marriage lasted as long as it did? Without him, they can be free. Scratch that, they probably _are_ free. 

He can’t breath. His throat burns, like the first time his father pushed him against the wall, the first time Reggie stepped between his parents knowing the reaction would be violent. He was thirteen. 

He’d stumbled between them before, asking too many questions about what they were having for dinner, what mommy and daddy were fighting about this time, if they could sign a permission slip for school. It was only a matter of time before he was pushed into the wall, and everything went silent. 

His mother was by his side, checking him for damage, although she seemed to have an equal concern regarding the wall. The fight was resurrected in seconds, Reggie’s well-being making its first appearance as a point of discourse. 

He was seven when his existence turned into fuel for their never-ending fire. They practically stepped over him, their argument so far above his head. No concern for him as they argue about his safety. 

Huh. If only they saw the irony. 

He doesn’t realize how tense his body has become until Luke rubs his shoulders and Alex is sitting up, holding his hands, counting as they all breath together. Apparently, ghosts can hyperventilate. Who knew? 

When he manages to slow his breath, he hears Luke murmuring into his ear. Reggie is with him and Alex. They’re in the studio. It’s 2020. He’s safe. They’re all safe. 

They always keep him safe. 

Reggie puts a hand over one of Luke’s and smiles at Alex. A wordless _thank you_. 

As soon as they look away, Reggie’s mind takes him _there_ again. Alex turns on a new show — something with robot space lions. That’s all he picks up as Alex reads the synopsis aloud. Alex says it sounds familiar, like another show from the 80’s, although he can’t recall the title. At some point, he pulled Luke and Reggie’s legs onto his lap, one hand on Reggie’s shin, the other on Luke’s thigh. 

Reggie knows Alex is trying to distract him. Distance him from what happened minutes earlier. 

Sometimes it works. 

Today it doesn’t. 

He lets himself fall against Luke’s chest. Numb. Luke doesn’t notice. He traces Reggie’s skin with his thumb. He laughs at the onscreen banter, sending vibrations through Reggie’s back. Reggie turns over, burying his face in the crook of Luke’s neck. He ignores the silent conversation taking place over his head. 

Luke’s chest rises before he speaks. “Reg—” 

“Please don’t.” 

Alex’s voice comes next. “Do you want us to leave you alone?” 

Reggie shifts until he’s fully lying on top of Luke, and he hopes that’s enough of an answer. He assumes it is when he feels Luke’s hands circling him, one on his back, the other in his hair. 

“Do you want us to turn off the TV?” 

“Keep it on,” Reggie mumbles into Luke’s shirt. “Not loud.” 

The hand on his back moves up to his shoulders, easing the tension Reggie forgot was there. 

When Alex and Luke remind him that they love him, Reggie promises to tell them soon. 

~ 

They hold him close, as always. Some things heard before. Others are new enough that Luke threatens to track down his parents and give them the haunting of a lifetime. Alex giggles, which makes Luke laugh, and it’s music to Reggie’s ears. 

He doesn’t cry again. He’s run out of tears at this point. 

He tells Julie when she comes home, too, which results in another hug-fest. Not that Reggie’s complaining, though. He loves her hugs. 

He loves his family. His _real_ family.

**Author's Note:**

> sad reggie, in another one of my fics? it’s more likely than you think! 
> 
> thank you for reading, skater gator potaters 
> 
> tumblr / blackandblue13 
> 
> ~ b


End file.
